Please Don't Hex Me, Remus!
by RedEyedSurprise
Summary: Sirius and Holly are continuing their romantic relationship, but keeping it a secret is harder than they realize. Remus is a werewolf with heightened senses after all, and he is suspicious. Sirius is screwed. Sirius/Fem!Harry Sequel to PDCM,James! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter One: Fine and Randy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Potterverse characters!**

Full Summary: Sequel to Please Don't Crucio Me, James! Sirius and Holly are continuing their romantic relationship in secret. Though keeping it a secret is harder then they realize with Remus in their midst. He is a werewolf with heightened senses, after all. Even with Ginny Weasley's help, it's becoming a harder and harder task. Because Remus is slowly but surely becoming suspicious. As the impending day for Holly to go back to Hogwarts for her 7th and final year draws nearer, Sirius is beginning to have second thoughts about their relationship. Is he really alright with tarnishing her reputation? Sirius doesn't know anymore...

Author's note: Finally, right? I've decided that this sequel to Please Don't Crucio Me, James! should be a full/many chaptered fic! I hope you guys enjoy it (and more) as much as I enjoyed writing it! As one of the many few that love to read Anyone/Fem!Harry, I present to you...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Hex Me, Remus!<strong>

**Chapter One**

"Pass that platter over, would you, Holls?… Thanks, love."

Holly used both of her hands to pass the heavy platter to the Fred and George Weasley, both of whom winked suggestively to her. She allowed herself to blush and averted her green eyes from their mischievous blue. Her eyes instead sought the stormy gray of her lover.

Thinly veiled anger radiated from the stormy gray eyes of one Sirius Black. He sat across from Holly with his fork and knife held tightly in his hands. Holly could see that his knuckles had gone white and his jaw was clenched.

She really hoped no one else had noticed the peculiar way Sirius was acting. Sharing a look with Ginny, Holly let her eyes glide down the table to look at all the Grimmauld Place occupants.

All of the Weasley family was present, minus the three oldest. Bill was doing business for Gringotts, his place of employment as a curse breaker, and Charlie was still in Romania with his dragons. Hermione was still with her parents on Holiday and would be with them until the end of the Summer Holidays. Remus and other members of the Order were away doing their respective tasks and missions.

With one more look at her lover, Holly nudged him in the ankle with her bare foot and smiled. Instantly, his tense features melted away as his eyes focused on her person. He smiled at her, his eyes wrinkling with a mischief. She felt her lower abdomen muscles tighten and a spark of desire was born in her belly. Holly would have loved nothing more than to have him right here and now.

She wanted to stand from her seat and slam her fists on the table. To clear the table of all the dishes with the sweep of her arm, the food falling to the floor and the china breaking into a million pieces. And then she wanted to grab Sirius by the shoulders and yank him up on that kitchen table and ride him to sweet completion. In front of the whole dinner occupants.

"Oy."

A fist collided with her up arm and Holly winced. With a well aimed punch to the shoulder, Ginny had affectively knocked her out of her sinfully delightful day dream. Thank goodness, because it seemed that Mrs. Weasley had been trying to get her attention the whole time.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her brow furrowed in concern. "You went a bit glassy eyed for a second. And your cheeks were pinking. Do you have a fever?"

Holly shook her head frantically and gave out a fake chuckle. "No! No, I'm fine, really, Mrs. Weasley."

"Are you quite sure, Holly?" the Weasley matriarch asked her again. "It wouldn't be too much trouble for me to pop upstairs and get you a pepper up potion, dear."

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine," Holly said to the woman with a soft smile. "I'm completely fine and randy…"

Holly slapped a hand over her mouth, her emerald green eyes widening in horror at her own words. Around the kitchen table more than a couple of people were suddenly slapping each other on the backs to dislodge the food from their throats. Sirius, Ginny and the twins snickered furiously with red faces.

"We could take care of that for you if you like, love," Gred said to her with a saucy smile and waggle of his eyebrows.

Her face further reddened and she turned to look to her lover. Holly just knew that he wouldn't have likes Gred's comment. And she was right. Sirius' face was steadily turning an ugly shade of red and he glared nastily to the twins in turn. To anyone who was watching, it would look as if a Godfather had been angry at the suggestive comment thrown his goddaughter's way. But in actuality it was a lover who was enraged at a suggestive comment thrown his significant other's way.

Her eyes were about ready to pop out of their sockets as she watched Sirius open his mouth. One of his hands was already reaching under the table, and she just knew it was reaching for his wand. Oh dear Merlin! He was going to hex the twins into oblivion! Holly stood up from her seat, knocking it over and startling them all. She sputtered, willing words, any words to come out of her mouth.

"DANDY!" she all but screamed out, "I meant to say dandy!"

Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley seemed to be slow on the uptake this night because Holly's words had flown completely over her head. Unfortunately, it was not the same for everyone else at the table as they began to laugh again. The twins were grinning in amusement to each other and, Ginny and Ron were red in the face. Sirius, who attention had been turned to her, chuckled, though his hands were still fisted.

Holly sighed, wishing that the powers that be would grant her some kind of mercy. How she wished she knew how to apparate, then she would pop herself away from this embarrassment.

"Mrs. Weasley?" she asked weakly, "May I be excused?"

Mrs. Weasley turned her motherly smile to the black haired, green eyed girl.

"Yes, of course, dea -!"

Before the red haired mother could even finish her answer Holly was out the door and running up the stairs. She breezed past Mrs. Black's painting as quietly as she could, sighing in relief was no peep of a sound from the horrid magical painting of the even more horrid woman. Holly immediately shut herself into the closest room to her ass soon as she stepped onto the second floor landing.

"URGH!" she moaned loudly in embarrassed frustration as she buried her face into her hands.

Slip ups like the one that had happened had been becoming more and more frequent as of late. Holly was sure that everyone was getting suspicious, especially the Weasley boys. Specifically the twins. Her eyes widened in realization as she took her hands away from her face.

"No wonder!" she whispered aloud to herself with wide green eyes.

Also as of late, the twins had taken to teasing her more and more with sexual innuendos. And they were always said while in the midst of Sirius. And they always seemed to watch and grin at the rises they got from both Holly and Sirius.

"Those bastards!" she whispered furiously to herself.

"Who?"

"GAH!" Holly screamed out in surprise.

Ginny jumped back in fright with a "eeeeeeekkk!"

The red haired girl glared at Holly and closed the door, locking it behind her.

"Bloody hell," Ginny grumbled. "You _scared_ me, Holly!"

Holly gaped. "_I_ scared _you_? You bloody scared _me_! What the hell are you doing _walking up _on people like that? You can't do that in the Black family home, Ginny!"

The younger girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, excuse me… I just wanted to see if you were alright and ask what the hell that was all about down there."

Sitting down onto the creaky bed, Holly ran a hand through her long messy black hair. Ginny sat beside her and slipped her legs under her, her hands held together on her lap. She waited patiently for the older girl to explain.

Holly shrugged. "Dunno, really. I was trying to say 'fine and dandy', but… well, _that _slipped out."

"Yeah," Ginny acknowledged slowly. "That's been happening a lot lately. I've noticed, you know. I think everyone, besides my parents and Ron have noticed."

Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Holly pursed her lips. She knew that both Molly and Arthur Weasley were well-educated people. Their son Ronald on the other hand seemed to be missing the intelligent genes that were very present in the other six Weasley siblings.

"Yep," Ginny nodded to her, seeming to know exactly where here thought processes were on. "I know… I think Ron was choked with his umbilical cord in the womb too long."

Glancing at the younger girl from the corner of her eyes, Holly shook her head, a tiny smile present on her face. Ginny snickered into her palm. There was no doubt in Holly's mind that Ginny was probably imagining a teenage Ron being choked by an umbilical cord.

"He's a thick bastard," Ginny chortled, her eyes watery with tears.

Holly was still shaking her head with a frown, though there was a small smile on her face. "Heartless, Ginevra Weasley. You are heartless."

Ginny rolled her eyes, which were still shining with mirth. "Speaking of bastards, who were the bastards you were talking about?"

"Your brothers," Holly grumbled. "Good ol' Gred and Forge."

Ginny grinned. "Oh! What did those two do now?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" she asked Ginny with exasperation in her voice. "It's like every time Sirius and I are alone, they pop up and start making inappropriate conversation or jokes. And the topics of the jokes and conversation are very suspicious… It's like they're in the know about mine and Sirius relationship."

The red head's eyes widened. "Really?"

Holly nodded. "That's what I believe. They're also been flirting with me. I mean, over the top flirting."

"No wonder." giggled Ginny. "I was wondering why Sirius looked like he wanted to AK them."

Hopping up from her seat beside Holly, Ginny turned a wicked smile onto her friend. A shiver went up Holly's spine that had the hairs on the back of her neck standing.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," Ginny said sweetly.

It was as if Holly was talking to a shark. A grinning shark was reassuring her that everything would be fine, and Holly was so happy that Ginny was her best friend. Lord have mercy on Ginevra Weasley's enemies.

"I'll take care of my brothers for you," Ginny promised. "They won't know what hit them."

As Ginny walked out of the bedroom, Holly was overcome by a mental image of Fred and George tied up in a dark and dank corner of Grimmauld Place. They were gagged, bound and frightened as their younger female sibling give them a predatory grin, her wand brandished over them.

Following her red haired friend out of the bedroom, Holly turned the light off and closed the door behind them with a flick of her wand. Her green eyes watched as Ginny gave a wave before the red head descended down the stairs, presumably back to the kitchen.

Holly walked in the opposite direction, up the stairs, to her room. All the while she was grinning. She couldn't wait for dinner to be over. Then she would finally get Sirius all to herself. She was already thinking of all the dirty things she would do to her lover.

She paused at her bedroom door and turned to look at the door at the very end of the hall. Sirius' name was discernable from where she stood. Holly let her head tilt to the right in thought and then she began to slowly make her way to Sirius' bedroom.

"I feel like a bath," she mumbled to herself with a grin as her hand met the cool brass of the doorknob. "A nice bubble bath."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter Two: We Have A Problem!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Potterverse characters!**

**Author's Note: Okay guys, heres chapter two! Thank you so much for all the story alerts and adding 'PDHM,Remus!' to your fav stories! And special thanks to Sharnorasian Empire, merdarkandtwist and some anonymous person (whoever you are) for reviewing! Much appreciated guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: We Have A Problem!<strong>

Ginevra Molly Weasley was her full name, but she like to be called Ginny. If anyone other than her mother, father and old biddy aunts ever called her by her full name a bat bogey hex would be flung in the offender's face in record time.

Her very best friends? They were Hermione Jean Granger and Holly Lily Potter. They were both a year older and ahead of her, but that didn't matter to either her or them. She had other friends, of course, such as Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and the camera-happy Colin Creevey. But she was more often than not seen in the midst of both Hermione and Holly.

One thing everyone knew about her though, was that Ginny was fiercely loyal. She was loyal to her family, her friends and most importantly to herself. If anyone dared to fuck with her family, friends or her person, they would get something worse than a bat bogey in the face.

Now when her family decided to mess with her friends, they would get special treatment. There had never even been a time when she had ever had to sort out any of her brothers for messing with her friends, but Ginny supposed there was a first time for everything.

Which was why she found herself in Fred's and George's bedroom in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The twin's wands were clutched tightly in her hand while her own wand was brandished in their faces menacingly.

"Now, Gin Gin," Fred said calmly. Though his face looked anything but calm. "Let's just put our wands down and have a rational conversation…"

George nodded from beside his twin brother, his hands in front of himself as if to surrender. "I'm sure you have a reasonable explanation as to why you have your dear brothers at wand point…. Right?"

Ginny smiled sweetly. Fred and George flinched away from their sister.

"Of course I do," she said sweetly. "I'm always reasonable."

"Then why are you -"

Ginny flicked her wand, sending them falling back into one of the two full beds.

"I'm the one asking the questions here?" Ginny growled, her sweet smile still plastered on her face.

The twins nodded with wide eyes, reminding Ginny of the little doggy bobble head that their father had once adorned on the now runaway Ford Anglia. With another flick of her wand, there was nothing noticeably discernable about them, but if the grimaces were anything to go by then the wedgie hex was successful.

"What I want to know is why you two have taken it upon yourselves to torture poor Holly with all your sexual innuendoes? It's all very suspicious after all."

She watched as Fred and George glanced at one another for a split second before plastering on identical looks of confusion on their faces.

"We have no idea -"

"You boys better fess up before I hex your bits off!" Ginny barked.

"Alright!" George stepped up off of the bed.

He adjusted his pants, trying to dislodge the underwear that had been tugged up his arse. Ginny had to hold in a snicker. Even Fred looked like he wanted to laugh, but since he also had an arse full of underwear, he sympathized.

"We know," George said, looking back at Fred. "We know about Sirius and Holly."

Ginny's face was blank. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "We know about Sirius and the lovely Holly shagging each other's bloody brains out, alright."

"We just wanted to take the mickey out them," added George.

Ginny frowned. "Well it ends here and now. You two might have found it funny, but Holly didn't. You two might have revealed them to the Grimmauld public and where would that have left them? Mum would have a bloody thestrel before she 'allowed' them to be together."

"We never would have revealed their relationship to Mum, Ginny," Fred said with exasperation. "Even we know Mum would go nutters."

George gave his twin a wry grin. "I don't think it would make a difference sometime very soon, eh, Fred?"

"Too right you are, George," Fred nodded with the same identical wry grin.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "What are you two on about?"

"Because the oh so wonderful Remus Lupin's arrival is upon us," George said to his little sister.

"Yes," piped in Fred. "Remus Lupin. Werewolf extraordinaire."

"And?" Ginny pressured.

"Just think about it, little sister," both Fred and George said in unison.

Ginny was quiet for a moment as she thought about Remus John Lupin. Not a lot of people knew, In fact, not even Hermione or Holly knew this particular fact about Ginny, but she thought about Remus Lupin quite a bit. Ever since he had taught at Hogwarts, she had harbored a secret lusty crush. When she had discovered that he was a werewolf and learned about all the extra physical and sexual attributes that came with being a werewolf… Well, she was certain to cream her pants just thinking in depth about it now. Ginny certainly didn't want to do that in front of her brothers…. In private maybe, but not in front of her brothers.

And that was when it hit her about werewolves.

"Oh shit."

8888

"Cheers, Molly! That was a lovely supper!"

Molly smiled indulgently. "Why thank you, Sirius! I'm happy that you enjoyed it."

Sirius gave the red haired woman a grin before he breezed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He took care to go quietly by his wretched mother's portrait. As soon as he passed it he then began to take the steps two at a time.

As soon as he was at the top floor he reached Holly's bedroom door and knocked. Silence greeted him from the other side.

He reached for the knob and discovered her room unlocked and empty. Sirius supposed she could be with Ginny or one of the other Weasley boys. The latter had him frowning and hoping not. He trusted her of course. It was those over flirtatious twins he didn't trust. Sirius would love nothing more than to hex their balls to their buttocks, though he didn't think it would please Holly at all if he actually did.

After making sure she wasn't just using her loo, he sighed and just decided to make his way to his room. Sirius supposed that he would just have to wait for Holly to come to him.

It had been a few weeks since they had discovered that they both shared similar romantic feelings for one another. From then on they had been doing everything together. And that included sleeping in the same bed. Though since they did not want to inspire suspicion in the other Grimmauld Place residents, such as Molly Weasley, most all of Holly's clothing was left in her old bedroom.

As soon as he was behind his locked bedroom door, Sirius yanked his shirt over his head and threw it to the dirty clothing basket by the bathroom door. He froze as something caught his eye. A thin cloud of steam rising out from under the bathroom door.

"About bloody time you came up stairs," a sweet breathy voice greeted him once he opened the bathroom door. "I was thinking that I would have to finish myself off if you didn't come in the next half hour."

Sirius' mouth watered as he took in the beautifully arousing sight before him.

Laying back in the clawed foot porcelain tub was Holly. The steaming hot water and bubbles barely covered her delectably naked body. Holly's legs were propped over the side, slick with the soapy water. She was covered in bubbles from her thighs to just above her breasts. Pink nipples peaked out enticingly through the bubbles, causing him to lick his lips in anticipation.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you?" Sirius asked once he regained his ability to speak, his hand unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers.

"There is plenty of room," Holly said in delight as she ran a hand down one of her breasts. Her nipple puckered from the cool air and from the touch.

Sirius was out of his trousers and underwear in an instant. Holly rose up into a sitting position as Sirius climbed into the tub behind her. As soon as she was situated, she laid back against his chest and snuggled in.

"I've been waiting in near agony all day to be this close to you," Sirius whispered into her ear, moving a piece of damp hair from her cheek.

Holly sighed. "So have I. I was losing my marbles. And my ability to keep my personal thoughts to myself, if supper was any indication of it."

Her lover chuckled. She loved how she could feel the rumble from his chest on her back. Sirius' hands dipped in the soapy water before they came onto her shoulders. They slipped down her arms, to her elbows and then cupped her breasts. She hummed in appreciation as Sirius gently massaged them.

"I'm so ready for you," Holly whispered out in anticipation.

Sirius groaned as she pressed her slippery bottom against his fully erect cock. One of his hands slipped down to nestle between her thighs. His fingers slipped between her nether lips and toyed with her clit before he dipped them into her honey pot.

"Yes," Holly breathed out lustily as her lover's finger went deeper and faster. "Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

He chuckled when she gave a mewl of protest when he took his fingers away.

"Now, now," both his hands went to her waist and he lifted her up out of the water to set her body high on his abdomen, just above his rigid cock. "I think you could do with something much more accommodating then my hands, don't you agree?"

Holly grinned and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. "I most certainly agree!"

And with that Sirius let go of her waist. As she slid down, his cock slid home. They both gasped out at the feel of complete connection. Holly's walls were squeezing his thick, long cock with everything she had in her. The crown of his cock was bumping against her womb.

Holly suddenly leaned forward and grasped onto either side of the tub, Sirius' hands once again grasping onto her hips as she began to ride him reverse cowboy. He helped her, lifting her up and letting her fall back down onto his cock with slap after slap.

"I so do love the feel of your pussy around my cock, love," Sirius growled. He was loving the way their love making was causing the bath water to slosh up and down, spilling onto the bathroom floor. "If I could, I would keep my cock in you always!"

Holly panted. "That would be awkward for everyone else. It would also be interfering with my education, lover!"

He let out a sputtered laugh that turned into growl when Holly began to ride him at a faster pace. Holly turned to grin at Sirius as she rode him faster and faster.

"Do you like that?" she asked him, her emerald green eyes locked with his darkened hazel. "Do you like it when your teenage goddaughter rides your cock? Do you want to come in your goddaughter's pussy?"

"Oh, Merlin's arse," he groaned. "Don't talk like that!"

"Why?" her green eyes never left his. They were clouded with love and wanton lust. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

Holly could feel her orgasm fast approaching. "Are my words making you want to cum in me?"

"Yes!" Sirius hissed as he thrust upward once, twice, three times. "Now!"

Holly went over the edge with him with a loud cry. Her walls squeezed him deliciously as he squirted his hot cum into her. She collapsed back into him, their bodies still intimately connected. They stayed like this for just a few moments before Sirius decided to slip his softened member away from her.

"I love you," he murmured to her as they finished washing up and began to dry themselves. "I hope you know that everyday."

Wrapped in a soft robe, her hair all but dry, Holly went onto the tips of her toes to give her lover a passion filled kiss. Sirius received it with much gusto.

"I love that you remind me everyday," she murmured against his lips. "I love you."

They kissed once more. It was a much more heated kiss that held a promise of much more passionate activities if someone had not knocked on the door that second.

Sirius held in a loud curse as he stepped out of his lover's embrace and approached the entrance to his room with caution. With a look back to make sure his younger lover had hidden away from prying eyes, Sirius swung the door open with a scowl.

"Where's Holly?" the youngest red headed Weasley asked as she pushed her way into the room, passing a half naked Sirius. "Please tell me she's here?"

Sirius slammed the door closed as Holly sprung out from a closet, still wrapped in a robe. Ginny sighed in relief as she caught sight of her best friend. The younger girl was looked a bit frayed and on edge.

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

Ginny Weasley nibbled on her lip as she looked back and forth between her best and her best friend's lover. She really didn't know how to break it to them. Ginny supposed she should just get to the point of it all.

"We have a problem," she said seriously. "And that problem's name is Remus Lupin, who is arriving sometime… well, now actually."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewing is love guys! Show me some love!<strong>


	3. Chapter Three: Bipolar

A/N: And finally, I present to you Chapter Three! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, Favorited and placed this Fic on their Story Alert! You guys really make me feel so special. I would acknowlede all of you, but seeing as there are too many of you to type, I'm just gunna go ahead and post this now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

It was a scramble to gather all of Holly's noticeable belongings in Sirius' room. Ginny's arms were over flowing with clothing as she streaked out of the man's room and into her best friends, depositing the clothes onto the bed before going back for what was left.

"Is this all?" Ginny asked with a grimace as she levitated Holly's underwear off of the floor. "Ew."

"Yeah," both Sirius and Holly piped up.

With a flick of her wand the underwear soared out of the room and into the hallway. Sirius let out a bark of laughter while Holly frowned. They had both managed to get dressed in the short amount of time it had taken for Ginny to take away the bulk of Holly's clothing back to Holly's room.

"How are we going to do this then?" Holly asked suddenly with a worried look upon her face. "You and Moony are as thick as thieves, you are. How are we ever going to have some alone time to ourselves."

Sirius sighed and pulled his lover close. "We'll figure something out love. I reckon we can still share a room when we sleep. It's not like Remus and I are still in a dorm room at Hogwarts."

"What about the smell?" Ginny butted in.

The two lovers looked at the girl in confusion. Sirius had a more offended look to his features. He took a few lungful breaths to test the air. Did Ginny just say that his room stunk?

"Oh you!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Sirius, understanding how he must have taken her words the wrong way. "I don't mean your room is rank, Sirius! I meant, how are you going to get Holly's scent out of here?"

Gasping, Holly placed a hand over her mouth. "She's right! Remus' senses are much sharper than ours!"

Nodding, Sirius agreed with a grimace. "You're right on that. All he would need to do is take a whiff and he'd know you were between the bed sheets recently. But, I'm sure a simple freshening charm will sort that problem out in a jiffy."

Holly sighed. She and Ginny shared a relieved look.

"Alright then," Ginny piped up. "If I'm not needed any longer, I'll just be outside the door waiting for you, Holls."

Holly nodded before turning to Sirius. He had a frown on his face as he looked down at her, his face looking tired out all of a sudden. She gave him a small smile and a swift kiss on the lips. He responded with gusto and when he pulled back his mouth was slightly turned up into a smile, but she couldn't help but notice that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Not really knowing how to feel anything but disappointment about the current circumstances, Sirius couldn't help the traitorous thoughts that began to swim in his head. Sure, sneaking around behind everyone's backs was going to have to be a must at the moment, if they wanted to stay together.

But they couldn't do this forever. And Sirius didn't think he wanted to, either.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "All of this will work out in the end. I am most confident in that."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes," she nodded and then looked up at him in confusion. "Don't you? It's only just a matter of timing, love."

It was Sirius turn to look confused. "What?

"Timing," Holly repeated again with what she thought was a reassuring smile on her face. "All we have do to is wait until Remus goes to bed before we can even _be together _in the same room. It's as simple as that!"

"Oh, oh yes," Sirius nodded half-heartedly, realizing that they were on completely different pages. "I suppose you're right."

Catching the look on his face, Holly's smile faded. "What did you think I was talking about?"

He shook her head and with a hand placed on the small of her back he led her to his bedroom door. Holly was about to protest as the sudden hurried way Sirius ushered her out of his room. It was so impersonal. It was as if she wasn't his lover, but someone he wanted to get rid of as soon as possible. And she supposed that was exactly what he was doing, Remus was on his way to Grimmauld of course. It was all very rational, but she still couldn't help but dislike the feeling of it.

Holly turned to say one last goodnight, but she was met with a door in the face. She gaped and turned to look at Ginny, who was standing just a few feet away by her bedroom door. Sighing, Holly walked toward the red haired girl, crossing her arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Holly wrinkled her nose. "At least I hope so."

Raising a eyebrow, Ginny silently asked for more details. The sudden sound of footsteps on the stairs startled them and they quickly slipped into Holly's room before they could be caught out in the hallway. Holly closed the door and locked it.

"Now," said Ginny as she sat on the queen bed. "What's bothering you all of a sudden. I swear, it's as if you're bipolar."

Holly grimaced. "I feel bipolar… Is it wrong to have mixed feelings?"

"About Sirius? I thought you loved him?"

"No, I do love him. Very much so," Holly sighed. "I was talking about the relationship. In general."

"I-I don't know," Ginny answered, her brows rose in thought. "I suppose it would be normal for you to. I mean, you are a seventeen year old in a relationship with a thirty-seven year old man. There would have to be some kind of angst feelings swirling around in this cauldron. Not that I would know since I have never had a relationship with a man twice my age, mind."

Holly rolled her eyes, but smiled regardless.

"What's brought this all about now?" Ginny asked curiously.

Shaking her head, Holly let out a chuckle. "It's stupid, now that I think about it."

"Uh, yeah," Ginny laughed too. "Put that all behind you, Holls. That should be the least of your worries seeing as how Sirius is just as much in love with you as you are with him. What you should be worrying about is trying to evade Remus."

Holly grimaced. She honestly had no idea how they were going to pull it off without pulling Remus in the fold as one of the very few who knew of their relationship.

She groaned aloud. "Ugh…"

"Well," Ginny giggled. "At least Voldemort is gone. You don't have to worry about that crazy bastard ruining things for you. Just imagine, Holls. One whole magnificent school year without that threat present."

"I think you've been hanging around 'Mione for far too long if you think another school year is_ magnificent_."

Ginny laughed long and hard. "I think your right. I suppose you're going to tell me to get my priorities straight now."

Holly wrinkled her nose. "What? You mean like Ron?"

"Yeah," Ginny sighed, shaking her head.

She walked to the bedroom door and prepared to leave, gathering a few things she noticed were her very own. ( A couple of colorful quills and quid ditch figurines.) All the while, she kept her brother on her mind. Holly was also beginning to slowly

"I really can't believe that he's still in school," Ginny commented on her way out.

"You are horrible," Holly cried out. "He's your brother. You should be er… you should be proud?"

The red haired girl laughed. "Was that a question or a statement?"

"I have no idea."

They laughed. Ginny quickly bid Holly a goodnight with a grin on her face.

"It's only nine in the evening!" Holly complained.

Ginny corrected her, "Ten. And I have a comfy bed calling my name. I'll see you in the morning, luv!"

* * *

><p>AN: Please, Review! The next chapter will be up shortly! ~ RedEyedSurprise


	4. Chapter Four: Dirty Day Dreams!

**A/N: Thank all once again for all the wonderful reviews! Once again, I'm sorry for not answering them. I'm actually in a bit of a hurry at the moment, so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

It was a little after the witching hour, and Remus was filling his stomach. There was certainly no food better than Molly Weasley's home cooking. He hadn't even warmed it, Remus had just taken the food out of the cooling cupboard and had begun eating it as it was. Whether it was cold or piping hot, that woman's cooking was wonderful.

Besides, he needed something to counteract all of the alcohol he had consumed with Sirius. As soon as he had come back to Grimmauld Place, Remus had checked in with Dumbledore and then with Sirius. Sirius had then dragged him to the kitchen to partake in a bottle of Odgen's finest fire whiskey.

It was exactly what he needed after a couple weeks worth of nonstop Order work. With Voldemort's demise, the Order of the Phoenix had taken it upon themselves on trying to rebuild the magical community of Britain. Remus was trying to bring the exceptionally small, yet scattered werewolf community to awareness of the current times.

With the deaths of Fenrir Greyback and all of his lupine supporters during the battle of Hogwart's in Holly's sixth year, the same battle that she had killed Voldemort in, the werewolf community was finally rid of that true monster. It was widely known that Greyback had been a contributor to the werewolf population. He had taken it upon himself to turn many wizards, witches and muggles into werewolves. Remus having been one of the unlucky many.

Remus had opted to volunteer himself to travel around magical and muggle Britain in search of his fellow werewolf comrades who had hid when the war had reached it's pick. Like he had in his younger days, many of the magical werewolves had opted to hide in the muggle community. It had been easier to hide among their society and much easier to call in sick for at least two or three days a month. There had been no pressure to report to your employers of your condition and such, whereas in the wizarding community it was an immediate priority to inform your employers as soon as you were considered a candidate for whatever position you were interested in.

He let out a hefty sigh and shoveled a piece of potato into his mouth. Now that he was back at Grimmauld, if only for a short while, Remus was looking forward to getting some rest. He planned on receiving his Wolfsbane potion from Severus Snape and then shutting himself in his room with Sirius. Afterwards he had a whole lovely week to recover from the transformation. And enjoy the cooking of Molly Weasley. Remus had every confidence that Mrs. Weasley would have him back to his 100% before he would go back into the field.

Finishing his plate with a gusto, he banished it away with a wave of his wand and a thought. With another wave the kettle was on the stove and heating up. Remus would settle for a cuppa and a couple of chocolate biscuits before bed.

He took a lungful of air and breathed it out loudly. The smell of the Earl Grey tea packets were lovely and they tickled his nose. With the full moon upon him, Remus' senses were sharpening even more than normal. The kitchen was a blend of scents. From meal he had just eaten to the many individual and unique scents that defined each and ever person who was under the roof of Number 12 Grimmauld.

Remus sighed again. Sometimes he despised the attributes that came with lycanthropy. Some… _smells_ were sometimes just meant to be personal. Some smells were just meant to be known by a man and woman in their relationship. But then again, there was a certain pheromone that was just simply decadent. Whenever he came across that scent, it was simply mouth watering. On certain women it like dark chocolate, the kind that simply flooded the body with serotonin as it melted on your tongue and down your throat.

Unfortunately, that certain type of smell was extremely limited in the female population. He had only met a grand total of four women who had ever gave off that chocolate pheromone. And thank goodness. Remus had a very hard time keeping his wolf in check around them. His inner animal had been calling to him, demanding that he ripped the women's clothes to shreds and breeded them where they stood. He did not want to think of what would have happened had he been in close proximity to any of them when the full moon had been near or upon him. He most likely would have not been able to reign in his inner wolf and…

His nose tickled. Remus froze. Chocolate filled his senses. Someone was tip-toeing down the stairs and to the kitchen. Oh no.

The three other women he had met had all been on the street. They had been complete strangers to him. The last one on the other hand, had been twelve when he had first met her at Hogwarts. She had been a second year student with the scent of spiced chocolate wafting around her. It had been bearable, pleasant actually. But as the months went by, the scent around the girl had intensified. When he had left his job, while sad about it, he had also been glad to be rid of the scent. But then he had met her again when she had been fifteen in the very home he now spent his time in. She had surely grown, her figure had filled out. She had looked no where near fifteen with the figure she now sported, but the worst of all had been her scent. It was simply intoxicating.

From then on he had found himself avoiding her at all costs. Whenever she was in the same room he would excuse himself politely and retire to his bedroom. If they were eating in the kitchen together, he would sit as far away from her as possible and focus on other scents. Unfortunately that tactic had caused Sirius' cousin Nymphadora to believe that he had some kind of attraction to her, since he almost always found a seat beside her.

Tonks, as she preferred to be called; her perfume was obnoxious, so understandably it created the perfect shield against _her_ scent. That red haired teenage vixen that was walking toward the kitchen now.

His breathing sped up along with his heart beat. Remus covered his nose with his hand, trying to stamp out the scent. His eyes narrowed as they watched the kitchen door slowly open. A smooth and freckled leg stepped into the kitchen followed by another. A hungry growl began to rumble in his chest and he stood in anticipation. Dread was mixing in with the anticipation, for Remus knew that his wolf was surely going to win this battle of wills on the eve of the full moon.

-8-8-8-

Tossing and turning, Ginny finally sat up in her bed. After she had left Holly's room, Ginny had tried to find out where Remus had gone to. When she had come up empty handed she supposed that he was probably with Sirius shut up in his room. Thank goodness she had the sense about her to tell Sirius about a freshening charm, or else Sirius would probably have his bits hexed off.

A small watch on her bedside table told her it was just after midnight. Ginny groaned as she stretched her muscles when she stood. She kicked her slippers away before she slipped as quietly as she could out of her room and just as quietly down the stairs.

Even though it was the Summer holidays there was still a chill in Grimmauld Place. For some reason, Sirius' family home was an incredibly cold home in the middle of the night. Ginny cursed quietly to herself for forgetting that little detail, and for also forgetting her robe. She was stuck in a simple spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of terry cloth pajama shorts that really looked like a pair of underwear because of how small they were. Goose pimples rose on her naked arms and legs, and she shivered.

Her thoughts, as she walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen, was for a cup of hot tea. Maybe a belly full of something warm would make her comfortable enough to fall asleep. Not that she hadn't been comfortable before. On the contrary, she had been more than comfortable. She would even go as far to say that she was deliciously aroused to the point of a doze, but that was as far into sleep as she could go.

The thought of coming across Remus and just giving him a simple hello had excited her to new proportions. Her fantasy of a simple hello had turned into a dirty day dream of Remus dragging her into the nearest closet and ripping her clothes off. She imagined herself hunched over, her hands desperately grabbing onto the walls seeking something to hold onto as Remus took her roughly from behind.

A tiny shiver traveled up her spine, and it was most certainly not from the cold. She was already damp and the wonderful feel of the terry cloth shorts on her thighs was certainly not helping.

Ginny grinned to herself and suppressed a giggle as she came to the bottom of the stairs. With her foot she gently opening the already ajar door. There seemed to be a light on in the kitchen and her grin faded away as her widened eyes took in the last person she thought she would find.

Remus stood by the long kitchen table. He had one the arms of his robe over his nose and his eyes were like amber little fires that locked onto her. The gaze of his eyes were intense and their amber color was slowly darkening.

"Remus," Ginny breathed out. "Hello, I di-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Remus was already across the room with a feral growl emerging from his throat. His amber eyes had changed considerably to black as they glinted down at her in anticipation. Rough, calloused hands grabbed onto her bare arms and they brought her flush to his hard body. A small niggling sense of fear rose in her belly, but it was quickly overcome with arousal and need as his mouth came down upon hers.

His kiss was rough on her soft lips. Remus' tongue plundered her mouth and Ginny couldn't help but give into his ministrations. The rough hands that had most likely bruised her upper arms grabbed onto her hips and picked her small body up easily. Remus walked to the kitchen counter and set her down. Her hands latched onto his robes and fisted the soft, well worn fabric. Ginny was holding on for dear, blissful life.

Remus' hot mouth moved away from hers, down to her neck. His tongue sent delicious shivers down to her nether regions. Wet kisses were placed down her neck and then to her collar bones. Ginny cried out in joy as his mouth suddenly latched onto one of her braless breasts through her thin spaghetti strap shirt. His mouth was unforgiving as he suckled with all his might on her perky little breast.

She felt him pull away from her suddenly. Ginny watched through half lidded eyes as the man used one rough hand to push her sleep shirt just above her breast, and then the man froze. His posture was tense as his feral looking eyes took in the sight of her coral nipples. They beaded at the feel of the cold air of the kitchen and at the desire ridden gaze of the animalistic man before her.

Never in her wildest imaginations did Ginny believe that one of her all time favorite fantasies would come to life. She wanted to cry tears and shout for joy all at the same time. Actually she did hope she would be able to do so, yet only while she was riding Remus' cock…

Another growl was tearing from Remus' throat as he slowly inched closer and closer to her chest. His tongue peaked out and gently licked the other breast. Ginny sighed and allowed her eyes to close as he tongue swirled, flicked and licked around her nipple. His hand came up to the other breast and gently squeezed, flicking her coral bud with his thumb. She cried out in protest when he took his hands away from her and his mouth came away from her breast with a wet pop.

Her terry cloth sleep shorts were pulled down to her ankles, yet they were not taken off. A delicate blush suddenly came to her cheeks and to her naked breasts as she realized that she had forgone underwear that night. She had wanted to have the wonderful feel of her terry cloth shorts on her, after all.

Ginny was startled out of her thoughts as Remus suddenly fell to his knees before her. He picked up her legs, parted them enough for his head to fit through and placed them on his shoulders. Her shorts held her ankles together. Ginny's breath began to pick up as she watched the feral Remus once again take her in. He was eye level with her nether regions, which she had groomed so that only a little patch of neatly trimmed red hair was there. She was sure that he could see how dripping wet she was for him.

Before she thought that he was going to be staring at her snatch forever, Remus dove in. Ginny gritted her teeth, stopping herself from crying out for the whole house to hear. His tongue licked her from top to bottom, drinking her in like a man dying of passionate thirst. Her groan intermingled with his as he took a moment to suckle her sweet little love button.

Ginny could feel her pussy muscles rhythmically pulsing, aching to feel his thickness inside her. His tongue licked downward until it came to her flooding honey pot.

"Yes, yes," Ginny breathed out, her hands now fisted in his hair, holding him as close as he would come to her. "More, please give me more! _Eat me_!"

Remus speared his tongue inside her over and over, growling so loudly that she was sure she could feel the very vibrations of it through his tongue. Her muscles squeezed around his tongue as her orgasm closed in on her at a fast pace. Stars, and what seemed to be Filibuster's fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as she was suddenly flung over the ledge and into a pool of clear, blue ecstasy. Her breath was simultaneously taken from her, her limbs trembling as she willed herself not to black out.

Ginny leaned back until her head came in contact with a kitchen cabinet. She mewled softly as Remus continued to lick her clean of her juices, her hands carding through his hair.

A shrill whistle suddenly cut through the sensual atmosphere and they both froze. Remus tore away from her quickly as Ginny spied the whistling kettle on the stove, and she let out a shaky laugh. She turned to grin at him, but her grin faded away.

Remus stared at her. His eyes, which were now their normal soft amber, were void of the feral look. They were filled with horror as he took her in, from her swollen lips and naked breasts to her equally swollen nether lips and terry cloth sleep shorts around her ankles. Ginny's lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears as she suddenly began to realize exactly what was about to happen.

"Oh, my God!" he cried out, his hands fisted in his hair. "Ms. Weasley, I -! I don't know what - I mean, yes, I knew what came over me but I didn't want for this to -"

His hands covered his face as a sob tore form his mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" Remus cried out as he ran out of the kitchen.

Tears fell from her eyes. Ginny moved off from the counter and slowly placed her clothes to right. Her shirt was smoothed down, covering her chest, and her shorts were pulled up. With still trembling arms and legs, she moved to the stove and took the kettle off of the fire.

More tears were falling. She could not even begin to know how to take the memory of Remus' horrified look out of her mind. She didn't know what to do.

This was not how her fantasy was supposed to end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, poor Ginny! I wonder how she's going to deal with this in the future? Tehee. Please Review and tell me what you guys think! - RedEyedSurprise**


End file.
